


Bows and Ties That Bind

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of their opening in Who’s Afraid of Virginia Woolf, Kurt and Blaine start a new tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bows and Ties That Bind

Kurt is all nervous energy. It echoes on the stairs to their dressing room he takes none too gracefully. Tomorrow they begin previews, and in two short weeks they officially open. With their final rehearsal now complete, they know everything they need to do from their first lines to their curtain call, and all that’s left is to rest up and be ready.

Blaine reaches a hand back for Kurt. His fingers intertwine with Kurt’s while they reach the landing. “Can I kiss you?”

"It's way too soon into the run to break the dressing room rules." Kurt squeezes past Blaine into the space they shareand flits around gathering their things to go home, where they can distract each other as best they can in the face of their impending opening. They have their own rules for their shared dressing room so the theatre doesn't have to. As tempting as it is to imagine a tryst in a theatre for the novelty of it, Kurt has his professionalism to cling to, and he should make it stick at least until opening night.

"I said _kissing_ , Kurt. Kissing isn’t against the rules.” Bemusement shows clearly on Blaine’s handsome features. Four years into marriage, it’s a look Kurt is used to and has his own affection for.

"Still, best to wait. It’s a slippery slope.”

“Kissing is a gateway intimacy?” Blaine waggles his eyebrows ridiculously.

“We both know you don't play fair," Kurt says as if Blaine’s the only one who kisses competitively. It doesn’t take much for a kiss to turn intense. Intimate. For someone’s knees and resolve to turn weak.

Blaine grins, which makes Kurt really want to kiss him, but that's what the rules are for.

"I'm actually thinking about the curtain call. I wanted to when we were rehearsing, but I want you to be comfortable with it if I do, which is why I think we should talk about it.” Blaine’s easy grin gives way into his serious conversation look Kurt knows from their very first coffee date. “Everyone knows we're married. It's very much a part of the narrative around this production that we're married in real life.”

Kurt holds still and lets Blaine speak earnestly with his full attention.

“And I think _we_ know people don't always see what's real. We know it’s acting, but… When it's all over for the night and we're ourselves again, I don't want there to be any question. I don't want anyone to invent a story that's not there about our characters’ unhappiness following us, or say that it was there all along. What's real is I always want to kiss you, Kurt. I’ll set it aside for three hours each show and I don't want to wait a moment longer."

Kurt’s breath catches, as it often does when Blaine makes grand speeches.

Blaine’s eyes drop to Kurt’s lips. "It doesn't have to be a big thing that toes the line of decency. It doesn’t have to be anything you’re not comfortable sharing. I can go for your cheek, if you’ll let me, and leave it at that." 

Kurt bends the dressing room rules, just a little bit. He tilts Blaine’s jaw toward him with a gentle nudge of fingertips and presses their lips together just as gently. He can feel the breath neither of them realizes Blaine has been holding. It’s a kiss that’s all affection and warmth that Blaine eagerly accepts and returns. ~~~~

"I should kiss you too," Kurt says.

Blaine hums as if he’ll agree to anything and leans in again and oh, this is why this is dangerous. This is why they have rules. It’s chaste enough, but it won’t stay that way.

"It shouldn't just be from you,” Kurt continues a little more breathless than before. “That's not fair to you to always be the one reaching out. I always want to kiss you too.”

Treating the idle, baseless murmurings on Broadway blogs as if they're the eyes of the entire world requires a more inflated ego than Kurt has or wants to deal with, but fuck anyone who thinks they can fabricate unhappiness for him. Their characters can scream at each other all night long without touching what they have, and they have a drawn out rehearsal process behind them to prove it. This is his story, and he'll smugly slip his husband tongue if that helps convey that it ends in happily ever after.

Kurt can picture it: the happy bounds back on the stage and toward each other, the goofy grins, the relief of a job well done, the relief of being themselves and completely in love. Kurt will eagerly show off how proud of Blaine he is while Blaine takes his bows, encouraging the applause, and receive the same in kind.

“As long as we don’t collide,” Blaine agrees. “We can take turns.”

“We do just fine in real life.” They bump noses sometimes still, but they laugh it off with eskimo kisses.

Blaine’s eyes get a glint anyway. "Maybe we should practice."

They rush toward each other, as they do every night after.


End file.
